


【温带洋流】03

by XNoniroLab



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNoniroLab/pseuds/XNoniroLab





	【温带洋流】03

到晚上睡前又做了两次，李英超最后连药也没有吃，迷迷糊糊地蜷在李振洋怀里就睡了。  
“有你为什么要吃药。”  
最后李振洋射出来之后去找药，叮嘱他先别睡的时候，他回了这么一句。李振洋看了他一会儿，觉得自己再来一次也没问题。  
但毕竟要讲道理，他非要这个样子，抑制的药哪怕不吃，李振洋拿了另一个盒子给他看上面的字，慢悠悠地看着他的脸突然变红，也不解释。李英超还是乖乖把药吃了。  
第二天早上醒来之后赖床，发情期里激素格外活跃，睡眼朦胧着就做了一次，进入之前李振洋完全是把自己从梦里扯出来去扒拉床头的盒子。终于到两个人彻底醒来，收拾整理，时间很尴尬地刚过十点，来不及吃早饭，现在就去吃午饭又太早了。  
不过是李振洋先起的床，他简单收拾了一下书包，塞了两件换洗衣服进去，等李英超洗漱完毕，给他塞了一块巧克力。  
“怕你晕车，先吃点。”  
“晕车不是……不能吃么。”李英超疑惑着。  
李振洋无奈，“那就是怕你饿了，吃完回家。”  
“嗯？”李英超很诧异，“你没课啊。”  
“没几节。”李振洋不在乎地凑过来也吃了一口巧克力，“走吧。”

回到家当然是没人的，岳明辉一早就去上班了，家里三盆多肉被他摆到阳台刚好照不到阳光的地方。李振洋去把衣服塞进洗衣机，在这个两三天没见的家里来回走了一圈，随手收拾了几下，到卧室看见李英超很自觉地抱了个平板躺上去，手机放在一边。  
当代年轻人的堕落啊，李振洋也掀开被子钻进去，去看他的屏幕，李英超手速很快地刷视频网站的首页推荐，都很短，李振洋枕着他的肩膀看了两个，跟着评论里的段子笑了两下。  
“待会儿吃什么啊。”  
李振洋慢慢滑下去，外面空气透着丝丝的凉，厚实柔软的被子很给安全感，他出神地望着顶灯。  
“我想吃个热乎乎的。”李英超的大眼睛盯着视频，丝毫没注意到自己说话的神情有多可爱。  
可爱归可爱，李振洋纵览了一圈外卖店家，家周围的几乎已经吃了个遍，他挑出几位选手一一给李英超过目，最终还是选了最普通的炒菜。  
李振洋闭着眼睛在被子里听他刷视频，不时吐槽一句，李英超再吐槽回来，几个来回之后，他就躺到李英超的腿上去了。  
听人说闭上眼睛之后别的五感会变得发达，李振洋埋头闻了闻被子，和这间房间的味道。  
若有若无的，也可能是因为他和李英超太近了，按理来说早上先做了一次，暂时可以压制一下。  
他突然起身，把被子往旁边推了一些，隔着平板把脸凑过去亲李英超，只一下。  
李英超懵懵的，顺势把视频暂停了，刚打算舔舔他的嘴唇，李振洋又退开了。  
“现在感觉怎么样？”  
李英超皱着眉头自我感受，白嫩的小脸上确实没什么情欲的色彩，“不太难受……”  
翻译过来就是不太想做，李振洋点点头，又去亲他，这次亲着亲着就变味了，李振洋把手伸到他衣服下面。  
平板被扔到一边，李振洋有些用力地捏着他的肩膀，李英超几乎是怀疑人生地嗅了嗅空气——没错，他的信息素明明没有那么浓郁，但李振洋为什么这个样子。  
“真的不太难受了……”他想了想，保险起见，“几个小时内是有用的吧。”  
“现在不想做？”  
李英超认真思考了一下，“好像是。”  
但是接下来李振洋眯着眼，很邪气地对他笑一下，又亲了上去，带着床上意味的那种，“我想做。”  
李英超这次完全招架不住他，都有点像强吻了，他懵着不动，都忘记了闭眼。  
“不是，我刚才说……”  
“你说什么就是什么啊，”李振洋很少见地打断他的话，而后又笑得很温柔，表情和台词完全不是一个风格，“问你要点儿报酬，听话点待会儿你还能穿上衣服去拿外卖。”

他刻意把穿上衣服划了重点，迎着李英超不敢相信的表情去床头抽屉拿了小盒子出来。这句大概戳到李英超的什么点，一直到做完他都含着眼泪咬着手指没有说话，覆盖关节的皮肤全是红红的齿印。  
当然他也很听话，只是没那么积极，最后也释放在李振洋手里，直到李振洋也喘着气停下，他才转过头去缩到被子里。  
背后窸窸窣窣的，刚好介于光明正大和偷偷摸摸之间，慢条斯理地持续了很长时间。李英超听得心痒，他只能听出来一张张抽纸的声音，刚要回头，门铃适时地响起，他和李振洋猝不及防地对视一眼，两个人都定住几秒。  
随后李振洋冲他抬抬下巴，这个动作也让他无名怒火，他随手挑了件T恤直接套上，光着脚下床就去开门了。  
当然也不会被看到，李英超的手握到金属的门把手上才有点冷静似的，把门开了很小一个缝，还刻意弯着腰，T恤一直盖到一半的大腿。  
他拿完外卖，回头走了两步，脚下的冰凉像终于传到脑袋一样，他反应过来，腿一软，刚要开始大口喘气，李振洋快步走过来，接过他和他手里的外卖。  
李振洋揽着他走到餐桌，把袋子放桌上自己坐下了，李英超低头看着自己被攥着的手腕，看了看椅子又看了看李振洋刻意维持一个角度的腿。  
我没穿裤子啊……他心里冷飕飕地想着，没想到李振洋又看他几眼，直接抱过他的腰，让他坐在自己腿上，盖了条毛毯给他，然后去拆外卖袋子。  
最普通的米饭炒菜而已，他自己选的。李英超把毛毯往上拉了拉，想到李振洋刚才的表情又觉得难受，现在不穿裤子坐在他腿上也很难受，他别扭地动了动腿。  
“我还是想……”  
李振洋几乎和他同时开口，“别乱动。”  
“……啊？”  
送的蔬菜汤看上去挺好，李振洋抿了一下，才缓缓开口，“还是湿的。”  
那是废话。李英超后怕地瞪他，他都不知道他刚才开门的手有多抖！  
他第一次发情期开始李振洋就帮他，从来没露出像刚才那样不讲理的表情，明明是他需要帮忙，李振洋却存心强迫他似的。李振洋什么时候对他这样过，一生气又冲动，李英超现在想想确实有点后怕。  
他很生气地去看李振洋，李振洋回应过来的目光却依然是平静温柔的。  
李英超不想跟他说话，默默闷头吃完了饭。  
吃完又要开始对峙，李振洋赶紧把李英超抱回卧室，游戏机和平板都给他摆上，让他找点事情做。  
他自己却轻轻掩上卧室门，收拾了外卖的狼藉之后，一个人钻进了厨房。

李英超一个人被扔在床上，本来他还觉得别扭，玩游戏输了两把之后有点怀疑人生，不相信地一直打到通关才舒了一口气。  
……李振洋在外面干什么，他无聊得关上游戏机仔细听了一会儿，只听出来人不在客厅，那他在干什么。李英超仰起头，又把头栽进被子，蓬起的羽毛被特别软，他无意识地一下一下地捏着。  
躺了一会儿也听不出来，心里又有点烦，李英超闭上眼睛，感受着身体的变化，刚才又回到那个刚做完的短暂放松时间，他没头没尾地回想了前几次，觉得，人的发情期可能就跟手机没电一样，充一会儿用一会儿，吃药是用充电宝，上床是充电器，不同的形式通向共同的结果……想着想着自己都笑出声了，但一个人笑有点傻，他很快停下，在被单上抹了抹眼睛，呆了一会儿，又点开游戏机，跟着色彩变化的画面灵活地操作。  
又打过去一关之前卡了很久的，李英超点开排行榜，已经是挺靠前的位置了，他本能地开心了一下，但没来由地，没开心起来，他自己眨眨眼，把游戏机关了静音。  
安静下来的房间一瞬间涌起骇人的孤独感，他愣了一下，用力咬着嘴唇压过去。也许这个时期的激素水平就是很混乱要等他自我调节一下，李英超摸着游戏按键，打算用科学知识说服自己。  
突然李振洋就开门进来了，手里还端着一碗东西，他抬头一看，大颗的眼泪滚下来，太不可思议了，好像都没怎么弄湿脸上。  
李振洋看着他，依然很平静，他只是把碗放到床头，用勺子搅了搅，又升起腾腾的热气。然后他坐到李英超面前，伸手去捏他的下巴，却亲在他眼泪经过的地方。  
明明是亲脸，不知怎么就移到嘴唇，刚通过风，房间里信息素明明很淡，没几分钟李英超就被亲得腰软，李振洋托着他的后颈，直到他完全躺下，李振洋才停下欺负他，笑了笑，又把他拽起来，端起碗，舀起一勺递到他嘴边。。  
“你不是想吃个热乎乎的吗？”

tbc


End file.
